An electric automobile body structure that is formed into a rectangular frame shape by providing a connection between front ends of left and right rear frames of an automobile and between intermediate portions in the fore-and-aft direction thereof by means of a front-side middle floor cross member extending in the vehicle width direction and a rear-side rear floor cross member extending in the vehicle width direction and that has a battery mounted in the interior of the frame shape is known from Patent Document 1 below.